It's Not Symmetrical
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: When both Black Star and Death the Kid get detention they end up with a really stupid punishment. Then when Black Star decides to mess with Kid he finds himself in even more trouble. This is a one shot based on an experience with my friend Awa  Hetalia27.


Anime/ Manga: Soul Eater

Genre: Humor

Characters: Death the Kid and Black Star

~ I don't own Soul Eater or the characters... I just own the stupid experience~

*This is a one shot*

* * *

><p><span>IT"S NOT SYMMETRICAL!<span>

It was a normal afternoon at Death Weapon Meister Academy; of course it was the same gang left behind even after the school day ended long ago. In the front row Maka sat with her back erect staring at Stein Hakase with every once of her attention and Soul next to her trying not to die of boredom. With his slender fingers he drummed a slow tune onto the desk and leaned his head onto his open palm. In the second row sat Tsubaki who was trying to ignore her wielder behind her by staring straight ahead at the black board that was quickly being filled with different battle tactics, nothing she didn't already know. Joining her in the second row were Liz and Patty, both none the smartest of the students but even then they were the weapons of the Death the Kid. Liz had been filing down her nails ignoring Stein entirely while patty was doodling little characters on sheets of papers she stole off of Black Stars book. Lastly in the back sat the son Shinigami himself, Death the Kid, with his eyes twitching as he noticed the unsymmetrical letters Stein was making on the board. Next to the prince of OCD sat Black Star, the prince of wild spirit and dumb luck, he was busy trying to empty out his notebook making a huge mess of the table.

"Today we will learn of the – Black Star pay attention or I'll dissect you at a moment you least expect it you lab rat," Stein threatened as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a scalpel. It glinted as he raised it up to show the entire class that he was not joking, not that they doubted he was.

"Dude, why the heck are picking on me? Liz and Patty aren't even paying attention either" Black Star countered as he threw a paper ball down onto the floor in anger. He was really getting sick of getting picked on by the stitched up teacher when in all reality he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Black Star shut up you dumbass." Soul whispered as he turned to see that Black Star was about to act out yet again. Somehow the idiot never seemed to get that the more he responded, the more trouble he got in. It seemed as though eighteen detentions in the last month alone hadn't taught him a single thing.

"You just earned yourself detention with me after school" Stein smirked as he saw the saw the look of horror start across his face. "Now getting back to the lesson- Kid what the hell is this?"

As he turned around he saw that the board had been completely erased and in front of the newly blank board was Death the Kid with a perfect new piece of chalk in his hand. He looked very concentrated as he lifted the pristine piece of white chalk up to the surface, with every ounce of balance he began to outline the words that were once there.

Stunned at the action being done before him Stein just kept sitting backwards on his chair and stared at the striped boy as he began cursing and erasing the words he felt were unsymmetrical. After about ten minutes of watching in silence Stein had had enough, he abruptly rolled over to the young mister and smiled. "What are you doing Kid?" he asked in his low unamused voice making the other shiver.

"I'm making your notes symmetrical" he bravely answered before he dodged a scalpel that hit the board with an unusually loud bang. He frowned before turning towards the weapon and realized the board was obliterated. With his eyes now twitching he sighed and began walking back to his seat.

"Now you both have detention, see me after class for the details of what you'll be doing" he mumbled as he cranked the screw that protruded out of the side of his head. "Getting back on the subject of double teaming, now we will see how subject A moves towards the opponent as subject D covers. When they move towards the right-" The lesson continued on and on until three hours later when Stein abruptly stopped and sighed.

"Alright we'll stop here for today now get out of here." Everyone stood up gathering their bags and books ready to head out of the school before it got any darker outside. "Except you two, come here"

"What the hell I thought you were joking. Come on Stein Hakase you can't be serious. You can't punish a God for nothing you know" Black Star screamed out from the back in frustration. Tsubaki quickly slipped out the back door smirking at her wielder's misfortune. It served him right to suffer since he hid all of her snacks or probably ate them all and had the nerve to deny it afterwards.

The two meisters sighed before going to the front to hear what their punishment would be. Stein smirked when they stopped before him cranking the screw again as he began to spin on the chair a couple of times before he stopped himself. Looking up at the clock he frowned, it was twenty minutes until the new episode of Lost aired and he was not going to miss it. It was too much fun to make fun of the people on the show but what to do with these stupid troublemakers.

"You boys will be writing lines for three hours" He slammed a huge pile of blank pages onto the first row and smirked. "Have fun with these" he waved as he began to make his way out of the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're leaving?" Black Star exploded in his annoyingly loud voice making the teacher turn. "How are you going to be sure that we aren't going to leave?" the blue haired student asked smugly as he crossed his arms.

Chuckling darkly Stein merely snapped his fingers and the whole damn room went into lock down. "You didn't think I'd trust you did you?" he was about to turn to leave again but a curt cough stopped him.

"Well what are we supposed write for three hours?" Kid asked in his bored voice. He wasn't going to fight with the teacher but at least he could finish up the stupid text and then fix up the room since it bothered him to no end. There were the posters that were placed slanted on the walls and the chairs that were left out and about.

"Write out all of the elements of the periodic table over and over again" Stein muttered as he turned and walked out locking the door firmly behind him. Shaking his head he looked back and strained his ears to listen if there were any complaints. He didn't have to wait long after to hear the annoying voice he knew he'd hear.

"I don't know all of the elements, God doesn't need to know them you hear that Stein? I'm not doing this stupid punishment since I didn't even do anything" He crossed his arms and 'humph'-ed as he turned to go take a seat.

Kid had already sat down the moment Stein had left them their assignment and was beginning the task of writing every element with a steady hand. His list started with the first Hydrogen, and continued to Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron and Carbon before he stopped. He looked up to see Black Star messing around with stacks of paper curious he inched closer and realized the idiot was just writing down the abbreviations of the elements as large as possible on the paper.

"He's not going to accept that you know" Kid stated as he reached for another paper.

"Shut up Kid he didn't say we had to fill the paper up with all of the elements." Black Star laughed haughtily as he flung the paper he'd just finished carelessly to the side.

"You're so messy" the boy with half this hair stripped got up and went to stack the finished papers properly. He carefully placed the papers on the side of the table before heading back to his spot and finishing up.

Smirking Black Star lifted a finger and pushed the stack so it was left in disarray once more. Kid was too busy with his work that he didn't notice until he'd finished his stack in the two hour mark. He took to marveling at his beautiful arches and symmetrical letters that were spaced evenly. He then looked over at his classmate only to see that he'd been long finished and was playing with the papers that were now strewn across the table and the floor.

"How- why- but" Kid couldn't make coherent sentences as he watched the pig continue in his mess making with a huge smirk on his face. "You can't possibly have made this much of a mess"

"Well I did what are ya gonna do about it?" Black star made one of his papers into an airplane and let it fly off into the air. It landed by Kid who immediately took the paper and smoothed it out as he got up to work on the disaster the blue haired boy created. Taking the sheets he organized the elements by order and made a nice large pile that reached about four feet. He turned to place the pile on Steins desk so the rambunctious classmate wouldn't mess it up anymore but was stopped when he saw his pile across the floor.

"Black Star what the hell have you done?" Kid placed the pile on stein's desk before he rushed over to his discarded pile and worked feverously on it until it was neat and tidy. He then turned back to find the other pile spread across the floor and a certain blue haired ninja wielder sitting where the pile used to be. A blood curling screech escaped Kid's mouth before he quickly threw off the ninja and got of organizing the papers again keeping a close eye on him.

"What's up with you and keeping everything all neat and stuff?" Black Star laid down on the desk tops and sighed before hummed some off tune song.

"I just like everything in order and there is nothing wrong with that. Now stop touching all of the stuff I organize" Kid shot a glare at the other's direction before walking across the room to straighten one of the posters that were advertising tutoring sessions with Sid or Stein after school on Thursdays (not that anyone would go unless they don't value their organs).

"Why can't you just act like me, God, and be perfect" Swinging his legs on the side of the desk the ninja looked absolutely proud of himself. "I could even give you lessons"

"No" the answer came out simple and sharp but it didn't seem to bother the other as he lifted himself off the desk and joined the striped boy. "Don't even think about it"

"What you mean this?" the blue haired wielder snatched the poster of the wall with a wide smile on his demented face and placed it back up slanted. He began cackling as he saw the color drain from Kid's face. "What? You mad?"

"Yes, yes I am" Kid snatched the poster off the wall once more and placed it back correctly he then turned around to see the rowdy teenager at the back of the room misplacing other posters placed randomly on the walls. "Stop that this instant"

"Make me" the childish reply set him off, that was enough this pig had crossed the line. With as much speed as he could muster the OCD prince sprinted to the other side of the room and pounced on the unsuspecting ninja. "Whoa hey stop it"

~One hour later~

"Please no I give up, God gives up" the breathless response came out weak as Stein unlocked the door slowly and pushed it open.

"Why should I stop? Do you now understand why I like organization?" the voice belonged to Kid but something was off. It didn't sound like his usual bored voice, it sounded evil?

"Kid? Black Star? What are you doing?" Stein stared at the two students before him in bewilderment. On his swiveling chair there sat Black Star inexplicably tied down with his legs out cleanly shaven and toes painted. His fingernails matched in the black color with white stripes going across perfectly. It looked as though the blue mess of hair had been thoroughly brushed and washed (styled professionally too).

"I'm just teaching him the importance of proper maintenance" Kid smiled as he faced Stein and pushed his hair back. "Is it time to go?" Stein stared at him but nodded which made Kid smile even wider "Great well then good evening" and with that he left closing the door behind him.

"You really must have pissed him off" Stein mused as he spun the ninja with his foot a couple of times.

"No duh now untie me" Black Star squirmed wildly in his seat but couldn't wiggle out of the rope. Stein merely chuckled before he turned to leave as well he waved a bit before exiting the same door he came in. "You can't just leave me like this Stein" the ninja screamed into the empty room but it was no use, no one could hear him.

"Stupid symmetry"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was inspired by an experience I had with my friend Awa (hetalia27) afterschool as we crashed some random teacher's class. She wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her I was going to be writing a fanfic on it but I think it was worth it. We were totally in character that afternoon with me as Death the Kid and at some point Alois while Awa as Black Star and Sebastian (a lazy ass version). We kind of creeped out the teacher who was trying to do the lesson but then again that is the same reaction I get with many of my teachers/ professors. **


End file.
